Harry Potter and the Insane Dragons
by Karasu no Kage
Summary: Harry Potter/X 1999 crossover. *Scary*, in the sense that I can't believe I wrote this. Very slashy. Well, full of slash. It's X 1999 we're talking about; it has to be.


Harry Potter and the Insane Dragons 

Princessofplanets and Angel

E-mail: princessofplanets@hotmail.com and taura12@hotmail.com

Rating: God knows what

Fandoms: Harry Potter / X 1999

Dumbledore surveyed the fourteen people in front of him. _I hope this was the right decision, _he thought. One was hanging all over a long haired blonde, while an androgynous person stood nearby, looking around his office curiously. A loud, exuberant boy was trying to convince his girlfriend to give him a kiss, while she was trying to ignore him at all costs. An extremely pale girl stared longingly at a tall man who was cheerfully chatting with a young red-haired woman and another cheerful, brown-haired man with glasses. A man with brilliant green eyes was sitting on another man's lap while talking with a much younger boy with equally bright violet eyes. The last two were whispering in a corner. _Well, might as well get this over with._ He stepped forward. 

"Thank you all for agreeing to come to Hogwarts to begin combining the international styles of magic so that we may defeat Voldemort. Every teacher in this school is looking forward to working with you. All of you should have received your assignments in the mail, so if those of you who are teachers could step over here, and the students over there, it would be easier to …"

"What about the students? I mean, if they're not that receptive to the idea, this whole thing is a bit pointless." The long-haired blonde man, (_Kakyou Kuzuki_, Dumbledore remembered) said, leaning against the desk, as if the act of standing was too exhausting for him to do for more than five minutes.

"Well, the students have not yet been informed of this. We had planned to make this a surprise for them, to take their minds off of the stresses of the past two years." Kakyou nodded, and moved over to his assigned side, as a teacher. The young man who had been draped over him pouted, but supported him as he moved. Dumbledore continued, "Well, if the rest of you could move to your spots…." The group split apart, some more reluctantly than others. Dumbledore counted eight teachers and six students. "Ok, now if those of you who are students would please exit my office, you will find Professor McGonagall waiting to escort you to the Great Hall. If the teachers would follow me, I will show you where you will be teaching, living and the common areas of the school, as well as the various Houses. The rest of the school's students will be arriving in about three hours, so we have just about enough time." So saying, Dumbledore led the eight teachers out of his office, while the students walked out onto the staircase.

***

Kamui led his fellow Dragons out of the old man, whats-his-name-Dumbledore's, office. Sorata was still trying to convince Arashi to give him a kiss, an action which was not forthcoming. Yuzuriha was bouncing down the stairs, chattering to anyone who would listen, and to her dog if no one would. Satsuki and Nataku were walking a few steps behind the others, as if they didn't feel completely welcome. Though who knew what THEY were thinking, with one staying locked inside her computer for days at a time, and the other being an androgynous clone. 

The group exited the staircase and met a stern looking woman, with glasses and cat hairs on her robes. "Good afternoon, I'm Professor McGonagall. I will be showing you to the Great Hall, where you will have to wait until the rest of the students show up, when you will be sorted into your Houses. The prefects for your respective Houses will show you around the school tomorrow. I will wait with you, and if you have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them." She led them through the school.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Satsuki asked dryly.

"You will sit in the Great Hall until the students arrive, then you will stay with the first years."

"What are we supposed to do for the next three hours?" she snapped, rolling her eyes as they reached their destination.

"Don't you roll your eyes at _me, young lady!"_

"Uh, I have a question," Kamui said, his violet eyes wide with an innocence that even McGonagall couldn't resist.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are there a lot of hot guys here?"

The woman choked, pounding herself on the chest. "There are plenty of very pretty girls here."

Kamui sweatdropped. "Okay…"

The Transfiguration teacher quickly left the room. "Ne, Kamui-chan, don't you have Keiichi-kun?" Yuzuriha inquired.

Kamui blinked, all innocence. "Didn't _you_ think that was a hilarious look?"

"What's wrong with asking if there are hot guys here?" Nataku asked.

"Absolutely not. Humans are just stupid. And those who aren't, aren't completely human," Satsuki replied from her seat by the door. Her dark brown eyes glanced around the odd room for the first time since entering before returning to Nataku. "I'm going to kill Fuuma for taking away Beast."

"Don't kill Daddy!" Nataku protested loudly, pulling Sorata's attention from Arashi, who welcomed the break with relief.

" 'Daddy'?! Did you just call Fuuma 'Daddy'? Fuuma? Are you kidding? He's not old enough! And he's evil!"

"Daddy's not evil! He buys me ice cream and froggies! He gave me one when we moved here! See?" It pulled out a frog from his sleeve. "It's Kaeru-chan! Isn't she cute?!"

Yuzuriha ran over. "It's so adorable!" she squealed. "Look, Inuki! You and Kaeru-chan can be friends! You can play together!"

Nataku cuddled the frog close to its chest. "Kaeru-chan doesn't really like to play with dogs. Sorry."

"Oh." Yuzuriha deflated for a moment. "Oh, well. Inuki, let's go talk to those nice pictures!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes again. "Here, Nataku, read the encyclopedia. Here's volume twenty-four."

"Ooh! Volume X!" It snatched the enormous book from the sociopath's hands, and began reading eagerly.

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "Odd kid," she murmured.

"We could have kids!" Sorata said quickly.

"No." She calmly hit him.

"Ow!"

Kamui rolled his eyes as Satsuki said loudly, "You're all idiots. Shut up."

***

"As teachers at this school, you must set a good example. I understand that the living conditions requested are not quite conventional, however I request that you keep your relationships within your quarters and to be… tactful… around the students."

Subaru Sumeragi glared at his lover with hard green eyes. "Seishirou-san, move your hand. _Now!"_

"I didn't do anything!" Seishirou Sakurazuka defended, giving the younger man a puppy dog look.

"Don't even try. The glass eye just totally ruins the effect."

"Damn."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'll show you your rooms," he said as he rose.

Fuuma Monou leered at Kakyou. "I want mine first."

"… After I show you around the school," Dumbledore finished.

Fuuma sighed. "Figures. Man, I'm not home until Kakyou and I – "

Kusanagi Shiyuu, an enormous man who had been previously speaking with Yuzuriha, held up a hand. "Please, I don't need to know."

The redhead raised her eyebrows. "I'm interested."

"Karen-san!" the brown-haired man protested.

"Gomen ne, Aoki-san."

"I would agree with Karen-san under any other circumstances, but I _know_ you, Fuuma," a tall man with short blonde hair commented.

"See! Yuuto-san agrees with me! It will be very interesting to work with you, Yuuto-san."

"You too."

"Well, you're not getting any details," Kakyou said calmly.

"Can we get video tapes?" Karen Kasumi asked. Kakyou shook his head. "Pictures?"

"How much are you willing to pay for them?" Fuuma inquired. "Ow!" he yelped as his boyfriend elbowed him in the side.

Dumbledore sighed silently. They'd walked around all the school that they needed to know, but he doubted he'd been heard. He stopped before a door. "Kusanagi, since you will be assisting Professor Sprout, these will be your quarters. Hers are next to you. Karen, your rooms are two doors down on the left; Yuuto, yours are two doors down on the right. Aoki, this room on the left is yours. All of you, be sure to be in the Great Hall by five-thirty."

Kusanagi and Seiichirou Aoki gratefully left the insanity of their teammates. Karen winked at Fuuma as she and Yuuto Kigai left for their respective living areas. "I'll pay you in a couple of days."

With another silent sigh, Dumbledore continued down a maze of hallways. The next set of rooms were Subaru and Seishirou, who quickly disappeared. Fuuma growled slightly in frustration, and followed the old wizard another couple of feet to their door, which he shoved Kakyou through and slammed the door after them.

"I do hope they realize they only have an hour."

***

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall in a surge of students. After making their way to the Gryffindor table, they looked up at the teachers' table. "Woah!" Harry said in an awed tone, staring at a short-haired blonde man sitting at the table. _He's cute! he thought, then blushed._

"Yeah, there are a _lot of new teachers this year, aren't there, Harry? That redhead is pretty hot; I bet that's why you're blushing, eh?" Ron snickered, elbowing his best friend. Harry blushed deeper._

"It's not like you'd have a chance, even if you weren't dating me. She's totally staring at that brown-haired guy," Hermione said calmly.

Ron glanced back at the woman with confusion. "No she's not."

"It's a girl thing. You're a guy; you couldn't _possibly_ pick it up."

McGonagall stood as the last student sat down, moving toward the side of the platform as the new students filed out of the door. "This year, we have some foreign students, from Japan. As they are older than the rest of the new students, they will be Sorted first. Arisugawa, Sorata!"

An energetic young man came forward, and sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kishuu, Arashi!" A somber girl, with long dark hair, walked to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nekoi, Yuzuriha!" A hyper, young girl bounded towards the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shirou, Kamui!" A short boy walked out confidently.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wow, we're getting a lot of new students this year. Who wants to bet that the next ones will be Gryffindor too?" Ron asked. Bets were quickly placed, with only one person betting against that possibility.

"Yatouji, Satsuki!" A short-haired girl with glasses stalked to the front of the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Damn. Well, there's still one more from what I can see," Ron mumbled.

"Kuzuki, Nataku!" As a young, white-haired …person… stepped out, a small commotion broke out at the teachers' table. 

"When, exactly, did you adopt him? Might I remind you that you aren't old enough to adopt? And what possessed you to adopt him in my name?!"

"Because you ARE old enough, Kakyou!"

The hat interrupted with, "SLYTHERIN!" 

Hermione smugly collected her money. "It's another girl thing, dear," she said, in response to Ron's exaggerated groans. As the rest of the Sorting commenced, most of the students near them turned their attention to the foreign students, who had sat across from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. 

Kamui smiled suggestively across the table at Ron, who was oblivious. "Hi," he chirped.

"Hi!" Ron replied.

"He's mine," Hermione said possessively, wrapping her arm around Ron's waist and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Affectionate all of a sudden, aren't you?" Ron commented around mouthfuls of food, which had just appeared.

"He may be oblivious, but he's mine," she muttered again.

Kamui shrugged and turned his attention to Harry. "That's okay, I don't usually go for redheads anyway."

"Really?" Hermione inquired. "Too bad, you're missing out."

"Really? Tell me more," Kamui said, his interest perked.

Harry went pale. "Dear God," he muttered as he buried his face in his hands.

"See, Harry's not nearly as oblivious as Ron; he's a much better choice." She patted her friend on the back. "He's so observant, he could be a girl."

Harry choked and shoved his hands against his burning face. "I don't know you, Herm," he muttered.

"Sure you do."

"Harry's a girl?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "No, dear, just keep eating."

"_Ne, Kamui-chan!" Yuzuriha whispered insistently. "What about Keiichi-kun?!"_

"Shh!" he whispered back. "Don't worry! I'm not going to _do_ anything, I'm just flirting!" He smiled charmingly at Harry. _I'm glad Yuuto's so helpful. Who'd have known what you can learn on a plane ride to England?_

Just then, Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we have all eaten, I would like to make a few more announcements than I usually do. First of all, welcome to Hogwarts for another year! Second, the Forbidden Forest is STILL forbidden for students. Third, I would like to announce the Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The Hall was filled with startled whispers. 

"DRACO MALFOY IS HEAD BOY?!!! Hermione, how could you let this happen?! Harry, why aren't you mad? You're supposed to be Head Boy!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care. It wasn't that important to me."

"FOURTH! For our foreign students, all of them will be joining the 7th year students, except for Ms. Nekoi, who will be 6th year. Ms. Ginny Weasley has been chosen to show her around. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger will show around the other three in their House. Mr. Draco Malfoy will show Ms. Yatouji and Mr. Kuzuki. Fifth, I'm sure that all the returning students will notice the increased number of teachers this year. In addition to the foreign students, foreign professors have come to Hogwarts to help teach Arts that will help us defeat Voldemort. Professors Sumeragi and Sakurazuka will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Shiyuu will be assisting Professor Sprout in Herbology. Professor Kuzuki will be helping to teach Divination. Professor Aoki will be helping Madam Hooch. We have also introduced a Dueling class, taught by Professors Kasumi and Kigai. Finally, we have decided to have a counselor on staff, who will be Professor Monou. He will be calling everyone up to his office to test for certain types of special powers that are not usually considered magic." 

"Kakyou! Look! I'm a professor, and I didn't even go to college!" Fuuma whispered to his lover.

The blonde gave a long suffering sigh. "Dear, shut up."

"Humph!"

Subaru leaned over to Fuuma and murmured to him, "Very few of us have gone to college, idiot."

"Hey, I can still beat you up," the boy whined.

"Then Kamui would kick your ass, and so would I," Seishirou interjected calmly, looking over the rim of his sunglasses. "And Dumbledore's giving us a Look, not that I care."

"You will all receive your schedules as usual tomorrow morning," Dumbledore finished. "Prefects, please lead your students to their Houses. Goodnight, everyone."

Harry looked at Hermione. "That was weird. It looked like the teachers were talking during Dumbledore's speech. And Snape didn't look too happy with all the new teachers, so that's _got to be good for us."_

Kamui rolled his eyes as he kept pace with his guides. "Somehow that doesn't seem unlikely," he said dryly. "God knows that Fuuma wouldn't keep quiet, and if he won't there is no way in hell that Seishirou would be quiet."

"You know them?" Hermione inquired with interest. "And you weren't watching them?"

"Yeah, but it's a long story." Kamui smiled at Harry. "And I was distracted."

Harry frantically looked between the two and moved over next to Ron. "They're _scary!" he complained. "I can handle Voldemort, but not Kamui and Hermione!"_

"I don't see anything wrong with them," Ron said with confusion. "What's the problem."

"Slash is too popular," Harry sobbed.

"What?"

"Forget it." By this time, they had reached their dorms. "Goodnight everyone." _Hopefully, I can change in the bathroom before Kamui realizes we change in our dorms._

***

At breakfast the next morning, everyone was frantically looking over their schedules. Kamui looked over Harry's shoulder and happily announced they had all the same classes; which neither Ron nor Hermione could claim. Sorata was ecstatic to find that he and Arashi were in all the same classes, along with Hermione. Yuzuriha, who had become fast friends with Ginny, squealed her joy at being in her guide's classes.

Nataku came over to compare his schedule to the others and commented on how the seventh year Slytherins had most of the same classes as the seventh year Gryffindors. Ron started fuming, as Hermione started trying to calm him down. 

"Is that bad?" Yuzuriha asked in a confused tone. "Wouldn't it be good, because you can make more friends!" Ginny began to explain the long-standing enmity between the two Houses softly, as Nataku walked back to share his news with Satsuki.

Kamui shrugged. "It's only for one year, right? It's not that bad. What's our first…oh. Great." 

Harry looked down at his own schedule. "What's wrong? It's Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's usually a good class, and our teachers look pretty interesting this year."

"Oh, they're interesting, all right," Kamui muttered under his breath. Luckily, Harry didn't hear him. The entire group, minus Yuzuriha and Ginny, who were going to Care of Magical Creatures, walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As they entered the classroom, they saw the two teachers talking softly at the front room. The taller man, who still had his sunglasses on, glanced up at them and then turned his attention back to the other. Shrugging, the students chose seats near the front of the room. In a few minutes, the 7th years of both Gryffindor and Slytherin had gathered in the classroom. The teachers separated, with the taller one standing at the front and the shorter sitting at the desk.

"Good morning. Let's get one thing straight here-"

"Since that'll be the ONLY straight thing here," commented Kamui. The teacher stared at him, but it wasn't possible to tell, as he still had his sunglasses on.

"-I don't want to teach. I don't like people. If I have to have a job, I would rather work with animals again. Though that isn't that different from what I'm doing here. So, I most likely will not be lecturing or trying to help you at all with your work. You want help, you can ask Professor Sumeragi or any of the extremely smart people in your class. I'm sure you know who they are by now. You COULD ask Kamui, but he's going to fail the class, so it won't be much help. Ok, you can start reading chapter one and then write a twenty inch paper on it for next week, which will not be read. I will be grading you on whether or not I like you. That means, don't bug me, stay out of my way, and I'll give you an A." With that, he moved to the back of the room, avoiding the other professor's glare. The other professor stood up.

"I apologize for Professor Sakurazuka's behavior. He doesn't know how to act around people. As you may have guessed, I'm Professor Sumeragi. Unlike HIM, I will actually be teaching, so you will have alternating classes, between the two of us. Since he has already assigned you something for this class, is there anyone who wants help with it?" Neville raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Professor Sakurazuka said that he wouldn't read the papers, but will you be reading them?"

"Most likely, unless Sakurazuka-san changes his mind."

"Wait, why'd you add that '-san' on the end? How come you didn't say 'Professor'?" Lavender asked curiously. 

"It's a Japanese custom. '-san' is considered an honorific, and is added to the end of names."

"Why are you using an honorific with HIM?" Ron asked, annoyed by Sakurazuka's attitude. Seishirou's eyes narrowed at the back of the room, and he stepped forward, only to be stopped by Subaru's glance.

"Sometimes, I wonder. However, I was raised to be extremely polite to my ELDERS, and I have never been able to break the habit."

"Professor, if no one minds, can we ask you about Japan?" Hermione asked.

"As long as no one minds, I would be happy to."

"Well, I read somewhere that there are two main clans who practice different types of magic in Japan. Why is that?"

Subaru mentally sighed, as Kamui smirked. "Kamui, before you say anything, shut up. To answer your question, Ms. Granger, it's basically the yin-yang of magic. The two clans balance each other out, with the leaders of each clan matching each other in power."

"What are the names of the clans? I read them a few years ago, so I don't remember them now." 

Both professors winced. "Well, actually, the two of us are the leaders of our respective clans." The class collectively blinked at them.

"So, which one of you is the evil side?" Harry asked.

"I am," Seishirou answered calmly. "Though, really, all I do is take care of a tree. It's not that big a deal." 

"Well, how do you two balance the magic? And is it still balanced if you aren't there?" Parvati asked.

"We each have large families. We don't have to physically be there. As long as we're both alive, the balance is still intact."

"So, why is Sei—I mean, Professor Sakurazuka evil? I mean, I know he doesn't like us, and while he's _mean and he has a scary eye, he's not exactly _evil_," Nataku said._

"He has a 'scary eye'?" Draco asked curiously, glancing at the clone beside him then at the professor in the back, who was still wearing his sunglasses.

Seishirou shrugged, taking off his glasses as he did so. "I lost my right eye about ten years ago, helping someone. Some people don't really like the sight, so I've gotten used to wearing my sunglasses at all times."

"WOW! Is that an eye like Professor Moody's?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Who?" Seishirou asked.

"Uh, another DADA professor. We had him a few years ago." Seamus answered.

"Probably not. Or maybe it is, because it's a standard glass eye. It's not special or anything."

"Then it's not like Moody's. His could see through anything. But you still haven't answered why you're evil."

"You're not old enough to know."

Subaru snarled something under his breath in Japanese. Kamui and Satsuki snickered. 

"What'd you say, Professor?" Ron asked, eager to get as much dirt on his second least-favorite professor.

"…I didn't say anything. None of you translate that, or _I'll_ fail you."

"Well…is there anything else you can tell us about the structure of magic in Japan?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to learn something new.

"Um, Japanese…well, I suppose I can't really say all Japanese magic is like that. There are different forms. The two of us just represent positive and negative forces as a whole in our country. Our particular branch deals with spirits and the dead and such."

"What, like exorcising them?"

"Well, sometimes. Sometimes, people request to speak with their dead loved ones, or for something to be called to protect them. Those are the jobs that I usually do."

"So, what does Professor Sakurazuka do?" Ron asked slyly.

"I kill people. Start working." The class stared at him. He glared at them coldly. Heads immediately bent to their books. 

"You didn't have to say that," Subaru muttered.

"If I didn't, we would have gone around in circles. I had to end it. Kids are annoying."

"Does that mean we can't have a child?"

Seishirou stared at him in horror. "PLEASE tell me you were joking. And if you weren't, you're telling it about the birds and the bees."

"Was that a yes?"

"…Fine."

***

Kakyou rolled his eyes as Trelawney made yet another so-called "mysterious" entrance followed by a ridiculously false prediction. 

"My dear students, I'm sure that you have all seen our new Professor. I am happy to say that I had seen his arrival many months ago, and have decided to start your new school year with the art of dream-gazing, which Professor Kuzuki is an expert in. I shall leave you in his capable hands."

_Overly capable, compared to you. Harry thought, bored with her speech. _He has to be. No one's as bad as she is.__

Kakyou walked forward, and sat/fell onto the cushions placed at the front of the class. "You will all be happy to know that, until I am finished with this unit, you will all be allowed to sleep during class. If I have to force you to sleep, I will. Not everyone has the ability to Dreamgaze, but I will be able to pull all of you into the same dream. Now, if you will all choose a cushion and close your eyes, we can begin."

No sooner had the class relaxed than Kakyou pulled them into his usual Dreamscape. 

"Wow! Where are we?!" asked Parvati.

"This would be my mind. From here, I can choose to see the future if I wish, or see other peoples' dreams. Not all Dreamgazers can see into others' dreams, so don't think that if you have the ability to Dreamgaze, you can automatically spy on your crush's dream." At these words, a large number of girls looked disappointed. "Now, as I said, since not everyone can do this, I will have to test you all individually to determine who can and cannot. Those of you who can't, I will show you ways to interpret, control and remember your dreams, since they do sometimes contain important information, about yourself, if nothing else. Those of you who can, I will work with you separately."

"Professor, can I ask something?" Lavender said.

"Of course."

"Well, first, what exactly IS Dreamgazing, and secondly, how are you going to teach two separate things at the same time?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that I hadn't explained it yet. Dreamgazing is basically the ability to see the future in your dreams. Sometimes, it includes being able to see others' dreams, but not always. As for the second question, I can multi-task. Since this is just my consciousness, I can split my attention to as many things as I need to." 

"Have you ever done that before?" Parvati asked.

"Sometimes. I don't do it that often, because it becomes confusing after a while."

"So, who here has this amazing ability?" Draco asked sardonically, leaning against one of the walls.

"You should be careful. Those walls are paper." As soon as Kakyou said that, the wall began to give way. Draco quickly straightened up, as Harry and Ron snickered. Draco gave them an angry look, and then turned away.

"And to answer your question, you do. As does Seamus Finnigan, Sally-Anne Perks and Ka…sorry, Nataku. The rest of you, please move over to that corner.

"How did MALFOY get it and not us? Or even you?" Ron muttered, sending evil glances behind him. Draco made a face back.

Harry shrugged. "How should I know? The only dreams I have that make sense are from Voldemort, and that's because of my scar."

"But…. Still, _Malfoy! It's just… ugh! Evil!"_

Kakyou suddenly interrupted, "You shouldn't say who's evil or not so quickly. People have different motives for their actions. I know people who would have said _I was evil. And I'm not. They also would have said that many of my friends, including Nataku, were evil. And they're not. If anyone who meets Nataku calls him evil, they're insane."_

"But, Professor, Malfoy _is evil! He's a jerk!"_

"There's a difference," Kakyou said sternly. "Being a jerk is mean, not evil." He sighed when he realized Ron wasn't comprehending. "Never mind. It's something you don't learn until you meet true evil. Let's hope you never do."

Harry snuck a glance back at Draco, who was listening intently to… "Professor, how can there be two of you?"

"Multi-tasking, remember? Now pay attention." With that, the form near the boys disappeared.

"…Many things in your dreams can be metaphors for other things bothering you in your life, or even suppressed memories or desires. For example, if you consistently dream about a void or isolation, you could be longing for companionship, friends, love, or family – any type of fulfilling relationship.

"Many other experiences in your dreams are less direct. For example, let's say that…Harry here has a dream that he is fighting with uh, Ron. Now, does that mean that Harry is mad at Ron? It could, but it could also mean that Harry is frustrated by something that he cannot confront directly, so he takes out his anger on the nearest target that he knows will understand. Or it could mean that Harry is unsatisfied with their platonic relationship and wants to take it a step further. I'm NOT suggesting that this is the truth, since I haven't seen any of your dreams. It was just an example."

_I… I've been dreaming of fighting Ron. Panic crossed Harry's face. __I can't… like__ Ron, can I? I mean, that's gross__! He's my friend_! He's like my _brother_! I can't like him!__

_But he also said that it could mean that I was frustrated with something else… Harry took another quick glance at Draco. __Could it be…?_

Suddenly, Fuuma burst into the Dreamscape. Kakyou broke off his lecture to glare at him. "Didn't I tell you to always knock when you're trying to come in?!"

"I DID knock!" Fuuma protested, in an injured tone. "You didn't hear, so I had to come in like that!" He pointed to the large hole behind him that showed a grayish mist. 

Kakyou sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I need to borrow some of your students…uh, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

"Fine, but let me send them back to their own minds. Give me a moment."

Harry felt a strange sensation, like he was being pushed into and pulled out of the same substance at the same time. His eyes opened onto Professor Trelawney's classroom. 

"Why do we have to go to that counselor with _Malfoy_, of all people?!" Ron complained. 

"It's not like I'm overjoyed about it, either. Who knows?" Malfoy snarled from where he was getting up from his own cushion.

"Boys, boys," Fuuma said, despite the fact they were less than a year younger than him. "Do grow _up. You're seventeen years old; too old to be arguing like two-year-olds. At your age I had already almost destroyed the world!"_

"… Excuse me?" Harry asked, giving the teenager a weird look.

"Uh… It's a computer game. Don't mind me. I love computer games."

"Oh?" Draco asked. "What's it called?"

"Um… 1999: The End of the World. I don't think it's been released in Britain yet; it was very new when I played it." _Mental note_, Fuuma thought,_ have Satsuki make a computer game really__ quickly._

"So what did you want to see us for?" Ron demanded warily. Fuuma glanced around at the sleeping students. 

"Just for a check-up. Why don't we go to my office." _Yeah, I'm cool. I have an _office_. And I'm eighteen. And I didn't go to college; I didn't even finish high school. I am _so_ cool._

The three boys followed Fuuma down the halls to a large, lush room with comfortable chairs and a large couch in the middle by the desk. "I'd like to speak with Harry first, if you two don't mind waiting outside."

"How are you going to make sure we don't leave?" Draco asked.

"Believe me. If I don't want you to leave, you won't. Now, if you two could go outside…thank you."

Harry looked around, and then sat down on one of the chairs. "So, Professor, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Please, don't call me Professor. I'm not that old. Just call me Fuuma. And I just wanted to get to know you. Dumbledore told me that you might have a lot of stress in your life, so I figured I'd see how you're handling it, you know, to make sure you're not cutting yourself or anything."

Harry blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm not cutting myself, and I'm not really having any suicidal thoughts, so I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

Fuuma caught his eyes. "Are you sure there's nothing you _really_ want? That's your Wish?" 

_Draco. Wait, where did that come from? What am I thinking? Harry's thoughts flew around haphazardly, trying to rationalize that one wayward response. _

Meanwhile, Fuuma's eyes narrowed speculatively. _Well, that's interesting. Why must I be surrounded be idiots? Especially on the topic of sex and relationships._ Outwardly, he smiled. "Well, if you can't think of anything, we can talk some other time. Now, you should probably get back to your class, or Kyou will skin me alive. And then dump salt on me. And if you could send in your friend, Ron, I'd appreciate it."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry said, amused at the thought of their slight professor, who didn't seem to be able to stand on his own, much less beat up Fuuma.

He walked outside, absentmindedly telling Ron to go in, and ignoring Draco. He made his way back to the Divination classroom and bumbled through the rest of the class (which was taught while the students were awake), in a daze. _Why did I think Draco? He's my worst enemy, second only to Voldemort. It's not like he's important_ to me, or anything, and it can't be something like I think he's cute. Even though he is. _NO!_ I did _not__ just think that! Uh… Harry's mind blanked while trying to explain away that thought, and he didn't notice Kakyou trying to ask him a question._

"HARRY!" 

Harry looked up, startled. "Wha?"

"Thank you for rejoining the class. Can you answer my question?" Kakyou asked, knowing full well he couldn't.

"Um, no, Professor. I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening."

"I know. I'd been calling you for five minutes before you woke up. Would you like to share what's on your mind?"

Harry blushed bright red. "Not really."

"Then pay attention, or next time, _I'll_ find out what you're thinking about and share it with the class." 

"Yes sir."

***

"Malfoy, you're next," Ron spat as he walked past the Slytherin. Draco made a rude gesture back as he entered the room.

"Yeah, what do you want, Professor?"

"PLEASE don't call me that! I'm not that old! Just Fuuma!" Fuuma moaned. "You can call Kakyou 'Professor' or Seishirou, or someone, but not me!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the hysterical antics of the young man in front of him. "Um, sure, whatever you say. So, what do you want?"

"Wow, you have an attitude, don't you? Anyway, sit down, Draco. I'm just trying to get to know all the students here, so I can figure out who needs help or not. So, what's your life like? Any problems with the family? Friends? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?"

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Boyfriends?"

"Yeah, boyfriends are much more fun. At least in my opinion. Of course, it depends on if you love them or not, but it's still fun."

"…oh."

"So, anything you want to tell me?"

"Well, the thing is…you're not going to tell anyone?"

"Well, if I think you'll hurt yourself, then yes, but other than that, no," Fuuma lied through his teeth.

"Ok. Well, I like this…person. And this person and I don't get along very well. You could almost say he…they hate me. And I also have an image to keep up, so I'm not quite sure how to go about dealing with this."

"Well, if you really like Harry, I think that I am free to tell you that he likes you as well, so you could start with saying 'Hi' in a friendly manner, or talking without insulting him for five minutes."

"Oh. Those are good…how'd you know it was Harry?!"

"You just said so."

"But…but…what, can you read my mind or something?"

"Not quite. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other people to talk to and you don't seem like you're in any danger from yourself, so if you could go back to your class and send Kamui, Nataku and Satsuki here, I'd appreciate it."

"Uh, sure." Draco walked out, confused. Entering the classroom, he walked over to Kakyou and told him Fuuma's request.

"That jerk. All right, Kamui, Nataku, Satsuki go down to Fuuma's office. It's down the hall. You can't miss it."

The three students walked out. A minute later, a squeal of "DADDY!" was heard. 

"Ignore that. Anyway, back to dreams…"

_Really, I can't _like him!_ Harry thought in panic. _I mean, first, he's straight; all the girls are _always_ talking about how good he is… and stuff! Then, he's a _Slytherin__! And he hates__ me! I can't _like someone who _hates_ me!__

"_Harry!" Kakyou shouted._

The boy jerked out of his thoughts and started blushing. "Yes, Professor Kuzuki?"

"Please keep your love life _out of this classroom," he said sternly. Harry's blush deepened, and a sense of horror swept over him. _

"Professor…" he protested weakly.

"I'll talk to you after class."

Harry worried over if for the rest of the class, and shooed on Ron when he tried to stay after with him. Kakyou waved him over tiredly after all the other students left. "Harry, the first thing I want to say to you is that there is absolutely _nothing wrong with liking Draco Malfoy."_

Harry buried his face in his hands. _Dear God, he _knows_!_

"Second, you might want to be more subtle about staring and drooling over him all hour if you don't want anyone to figure out. I didn't even have to read your thoughts to figure out where they were, and your reaction now just proves I was right."

The black-haired boy began pounding his forehead with his palm.

"If you want to talk to someone about this, I don't mind. It's not like I have anything else to do. And it doesn't even have to be during the day. I can talk to you in your dreams, if you'd like. I _do_ know some stuff about idiotic guys who don't want to admit they like you."

"Wait, you like guys?"

"You're very observant," Kakyou commented, smiling. "Yes, I do."

"Oh. Do you know if there are a lot of guys like that here? I mean, if Draco _is straight, then I should have someone to fall back on."_

"Why don't you find out if he likes you or not first? Then, if he is straight, I can tell you some others. If you haven't noticed, Kamui's been hitting on you since he came. Of course, he has a boyfriend in Japan, but that doesn't seem to be stopping him."

"Uh… I wouldn't want to date him. He's scary."

Kakyou broke into laughter. "Then what in the world did you think of Fuuma?"

"He's… odd. Scary in a different way. He's not hitting on me."

"He had _better not be!"_

"Of course not, Kyou!" Fuuma said as he entered the room. "Would I do that?"

"Yes. Let's count. Kamui, Subaru, Seishirou, Yuuto, _Keiichi_ – of all people, and that one guy on your old basketball team."

"But… I don't _love them, Kakyou! I love _you_!"_

Harry stared between the two. "Should I leave now?" he asked weakly.

"Probably," Kakyou said. "You'll be late to your next class. Remember what I said."

"I will. Thanks, Professor." He scurried out of the room to Potions.

***

"Yo, Satsuki! How have you been?" Fuuma asked cheerfully, as the girl entered.

"I hate this place. It's full of idiots. I want my Beast back."

"Sorry, I don't really have a choice. I would have let you stay back but I couldn't, since we needed an even number."

Satsuki sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, the people here are annoying and stupid. I mean, I don't expect them to be up to my level, but if a girl says 'No, I don't want to date you,' it means, 'No, I don't want to date you.'" 

Fuuma laughed. "So, who was hitting on you?"

"These two gorillas. Crabbe and Goyle."

"So, what'd you do?"

"Well, they're not going to be having sex with anyone for a while." 

Fuuma laughed, having already met the two, and having noticed the careful way they were both walking. "So, you're fine, other than being a sociopath surrounded by idiots?"

"Yeah, I guess. When's vacation?"

"A couple more months. Especially considering it's the second day of school."

"Damn. I wonder if I could shift the calendar over by a few months… no, not without Beast." 

"Well, I'm done with you, so if you want to go back to your class and send Kazuki in, it'd be appreciated. Or you can hide out in the closet back there. There's some books to read and stuff." Satsuki immediately entered the closet, slamming the door behind her. "Oook." Fuuma walked over to the door, opened it, and was hit with a large weight throwing itself onto his chest.

"DADDY!!" Nataku squealed. 

"Hey, Kazuki, how've you been?"

"I've been good. Satsuki-san's kinda sad without her big computer, and Draco-san seems lonely, and these weird, really big boys who looked kinda like that picture of gorillas in the encyclopedia said 'Do you want to see our bananas?', but I don't like bananas, so I said no." 

Fuuma choked. "They said WHAT?!"

"Do you want to see our bananas."

"Like, at the same time?!"

"I think so. Why? Are bananas bad?"

"This kind of banana is. If I have my way, you won't see a banana for a loooooooong time. If I have MY way, you'll never see a banana!"

"So, when Kakyou-san makes me eat a banana, do I have to eat it?"

Fuuma paused. "That kind of banana, yes."

"Oh." Nataku seemed disappointed. 

"Hey, you wanna play a game?"

"YEA!!!" Nataku cheered.

Fuuma pulled out a game of Connect Four, and they began a tournament. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kamui poked his head in. "Uh, I'm still out here," he reminded Fuuma.

"Oh, are you? Sorry, I forgot."

Kamui rolled his eyes. "Well, _you're a great counselor."_

"Oh, shut up. Kazuki, it's probably time for you to be getting back to class anyway."

As Nataku walked out, Kamui plopped himself onto the couch. "So, what's up? You already know I'm screwed up, and since you're the cause of most of it, it's not like you can help."

"Yeah, I know. How do you feel about match-making?" Fuuma asked, grinning evilly.

"Depends on who it is. If it's Yuzuriha and Kusanagi, then no."

"It's not. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"That cute guy who's the guide for Nataku and the computer geek?" 

"Yeah, him. They both like each other, but they're terrified of either ruining their image or that the other is straight."

"Huh." Kamui paused, thinking about the idea. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Good. Now, I was thinking we could start out with the basic jealousy plot, but they wouldn't fall for it. So, I think we should lock them into a closet until they admit they love each other."

"And how are you planning to get them in the same room?"

"You know that one American game? Spin the Bottle?"

"No."

"Well, there's a group of people and there's a bottle in the middle, and someone spins it and whomever it lands on, the two of them have to be locked in a closet for seven minutes. And the rest of us can leave them."

"And how are we supposed to make sure the bottle…never mind, stupid question."

"Very stupid."

"Well, who's going to be in this group?"

"Harry has a girl friend, right?"

"Wait, if he has a girlfriend, why are we setting him up with Draco?"

"Not a girlfriend, a girl. Friend."

"Right. Got it. Yeah, Hermione."

"Well, we can let her in on this, and then we can tell some of the teachers. Like, Karen and Yuuto could always pair those two up, or Subaru could assign partners for the assignments. And we could drag Ron into this, and maybe if I can convince Kakyou to make friends with Draco and/or Harry, we can invite him, and have a reason to get Draco in."

"So, we're telling Ron that Harry's gay?"

"If you don't think he'd handle that well, we don't have to."

"I think he could handle it, except for the fact that Harry likes Draco. _That_, he wouldn't be able to handle."

"Right, so we can invite him because he's dating Hermione."

"How do we know that Hermione won't freak out at the idea?"

"Of Harry being gay? Because she saw you flirting with both him and Ron yesterday and didn't flinch."

"Oh yeah." Kamui blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, I couldn't do anything with Kyou at dinner, so I was just looking around and I saw you."  
     "How'd you know I was flirting?"

"I've known you since you were six. Please don't ask stupid questions. And, you should probably get to class too, otherwise I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Fine. I'll try to get Hermione in on this. Ja!"

***

Kamui sauntered into the Potions classroom. "Yo! Sorry I'm late." He blinked at Snape. "Wow, you _really need to wash your hair."_

Snape gave him a frigid glare and detention for the next two weeks. "Take your seat, Shirou."

Kamui sat next to Harry and muttered to him, "What's up with him? PMS?"

Ron snickered. "Nah, he's like that all the time."

"He must not have gotten laid in a long time," Kamui said with an air of expertise.

"Well, who would want to?" Ron replied.

"Boys! Grow up!" Hermione whispered.

"We're _guys, Herm, we're _supposed_ to think about sex!" Ron murmured back. She shot him a deadly glare._

"Is that what you think about me?"

"No, dear. I mean, yes dear. I mean… uh… whatever you want me to say, dear."

"Smart answer."

Ron let out a sigh of relief while Harry laughed quietly. "This is why I don't have a girlfriend," he stated.

"Would you be willing to have a boyfriend?" Kamui inquired slyly.

Harry choked, while Ron replied, "Of course he wouldn't! Harry just hasn't found the right girl yet."

"Uh, right…" Harry replied. _Too bad I think I might have found the perfect guy_….__

"Potter!" Snape yelled. "Pay attention! Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with Shirou!"

Harry bit his tongue, glaring at Snape as his back turned. Ron muttered expletives under his breath. Kamui grinned evilly, and Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw it. "You could at least be a bit more subtle," she mumbled to him.

"But you said it yourself: guys are idiots. You have to state things simply and clearly for them to get it. Which my boyfriend reminds me of constantly." He drooped. "But that's okay! Because I'm a man on a mission."

He glanced over at Hermione conspiratorially. "Ne, Hermione…." His voice dropped to a lower whisper. "What do you think about Harry and Draco?"

Hermione blinked for a second. "They would be so adorable together!" she exclaimed in a soft voice. "That is what you meant, right?"

"Of course! Fuuma – the counselor – and I were talking, and we agreed that they would be perfect for each other, and they're both head over heels for each other, but they're afraid that the other won't like him."

"Aww! That's so adorable!" Hermione breathed.

"Yeah, though Fuuma might kill the next idiotic guy couple that he will have to get together. You know, with him and Kakyou, then Subaru and Seishirou, now them…." Kamui shook his head; he was going off on a tangent. "Anyway, we came up with a great plan…."

***

Fuuma left his office, with Satsuki still in his closet, to spread his and Kamui's plan. _We'll call it 'The Kamui Plan', he decided as he entered Subaru and Seishirou's office. __After all, I couldn't present a plan without a title. It would be unthinkable! Absurd!_

"Yo!" he said lazily. "Do you two want to be a part of 'The Kamui Plan'?"

"No," they both said at once, not looking up.

"But you didn't even _listen to it!" Fuuma whined._

"I don't want to be a part of anything against Kamui," Subaru stated calmly, grading his second-years' evaluation quizzes.

"But… he helped me think it up! And it's not against him!"

"I wouldn't want to be a part of any plan you two thought up," Seishirou commented as he read his job offers.

"But…"

"No!" they both reiterated.

"But… you get to help match-make people with a love-hate relationship!" Fuuma said desperately.

"Oooh! Really?" Subaru asked, his interest perked.

"You're turning into your sister," Seishirou said dryly.

"You! You _killed my sister!" Subaru exclaimed._

"Come _on, guys, don't go into that again. It gets old," Fuuma said with boredom. "Besides, Seishirou, you can be mean to them, as long as it pushes them together."_

"Really?"

Fuuma nodded. "So here's the plan…."

***

The next day, Harry and Kamui entered the Great Hall, which had lost all its tables to make room for the Dueling class. Karen and Yuuto stood on opposite sides of the single platform, waiting for all of the students to arrive. Once they did, Yuuto began.

"Welcome to Dueling class. In this class you will learn how to best control both your magic and emotions so you can accurately defend yourself and attack your opponent. If you let your emotions take over, you tend to make clumsy or stupid moves that enable your opponent to defeat you easily," Yuuto said, smiling charmingly at the girls in the class. Sighs were heard from various areas of the room. 

Karen rolled her eyes, and continued, "From what Professor Dumbledore told us, you already have a little experience in dueling, so we're going to pair you up and then two groups will duel at a time. If it gets out of hand, there will be cold water on hand to douse you." The teachers proceeded to move around the room, assigning partners. Karen walked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kamui, smiling at them. 

"Kamui, you're with Nataku. Ron, you're with Hermione, and Harry, you're with…" she looked around the room, and her eyes landed on one figure. "…Draco. None of you hurt each other, I'm not an experienced nurse."

Kamui snickered, earning himself a glare. Karen then moved on, leaving Ron and Harry in shock. "Malfoy?! What is with all the new teachers and Malfoy? Do they like him or something?!"

"Who knows, but this is kind of weird," Harry said confusedly, glancing over at his assigned partner, who apparently had just received the news. Draco looked at him in time to catch Harry's eyes, and Harry felt his face becoming red. _What's wrong with me? Why the hell am I blushing when he looks__ at me? He's not that important. Maybe Professor Kasumi just thought we'd look good together. Well, Draco would look good anywhere, but… He halted his thoughts firmly, unwilling to deal with the consequences of going farther in a classroom. _

"Okay, everyone paired up?" Yuuto asked. "Good. Professor Kasumi and I will be seeing each pair individually for evaluation." 

Karen smiled at Harry and Draco. _This will be so cute!  "Ready? On the count of three, begin. One, two, three."_

For a moment, Harry just stared at Draco, before quickly dodging a spell. He returned with another, and within moments they were in a heated battle. Without warning, they were both completely drenched with freezing water.

"Wha?" Draco asked.

"Your duel was endangering the other students," Karen said calmly. "So I called Professor Kigai over to stop you." She glared at Yuuto. "_However_, you may be lucky enough to see a proper duel for yourselves. Kigai, you _drenched me! How dare you not __warn me?!"_

"Um… Sorry?"

"Oh, you're going to be sorry. Class, your assignment for today has been cancelled. You will observe how those with magic other than wands duel." With that, she walked to the front of the room, and faced Yuuto.

An instant later, fire and water clashed. The two teachers were lost in haze of steam and smoke, with shrieks of fury occasionally emerging as one or the other was caught in an attack. Suddenly, the flames and water disappeared as quickly as they had come. 

"You two are idiots. I swear, you seem more shallow than Fuuma!" Kamui snapped at the two in Japanese, who were pinned against opposite sides of the room. "I might not be your Kamui, Yuuto, but I am Karen's. You do this one more time, and I'll send you both back home."

The entire class was staring at Kamui as he yelled at the two teachers, who were sending both each other and Kamui evil looks. Kamui finally sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. He continued in Japanese, "_Remember_?! You're supposed to be helping us get Harry and Draco together, not getting into petty fights." He dropped his telekinetic hold and allowed them to fall to the floor. 

"Class dismissed," Yuuto snapped.

"Kaaaaaaammmuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii!" Karen growled. "Stay!"

***

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Hermione coaxed. Harry still looked doubtful, and Ron flat out refused.

"Herm! There are fun _British games we can play! We don't have to play _Japanese _games! Besides, if the rules are written in Japanese, how the hell are __we supposed to be able to figure it out?!"_

"Ron, _language!" she scolded. "Besides, we'd have four __other people who __can read Japanese. And the rules said that at least seven people are needed to play!"_

"To keep it even?" Harry asked dryly.

Hermione glared at him. "_No. You need a big group, and the Japanese are very spiritual people. Seven is a lucky number for them."_

Kamui sweatdropped. "Uh, actually…" Seeing Hermione's glare, he said, "Yeah. It is. Which is why there are two words for seven. Because one word can't hold all that luck."

"The Japanese are _weird," Ron muttered._

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Boys, just shut up and come with me," Hermione snapped, dragging the three of them down to Fuuma's office.

"We're playing with _teachers?!" Ron screeched quietly in Hermione's ear, seeing Seishirou and Subaru in addition to Fuuma._

Hermione shrugged. "They like games too, you know." Her boyfriend gave her a dirty look and joined the group in a circle on the floor.

Fuuma quietly entered Kakyou's Dreamscape, remembering to knock. "We're ready."

Kakyou nodded and shooed him away. "…and that's how you alter the Dreamscape to what you want it to be," he finished, pushing Draco back into consciousness.

Draco stretched. "That's a lot to remember."

Kakyou shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Would you like a break?"

"Please," Draco said with a sigh. Kakyou nodded and stood carefully.

"Fuuma's holding a party in his office. Let's join him for a while."

Draco shrugged. "Ok, why not?" He helped Kakyou out into the hall and to Fuuma's office, but stopped short when he saw who else was there. Pulling Kakyou away from the door, he hissed, "Professor, I can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Well…"

"Look, it doesn't matter if you like Harry or not. No one in that room cares."

Draco sighed. "Fine." Steeling himself, he supported Kakyou into the room and to his spot in the circle.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, keeping his tone civil with an effort.

"I was working with Professor Kuzuki on some stuff, and he suggested that we take a break and come here."

"Yeah right."

Harry stared at Draco longingly before jerking his attention away when the Slytherin glanced at him. "So, how do we play this game?" Harry asked in an effort to get his mind off of Draco.

"Well, you have a bottle. And one person spins it. And then that person and the person that the bottleneck faces have to go into the closet for seven minutes together. And they can do whatever they want in there," Fuuma said, smirking.

"But there's only one girl here," Ron pointed out, unwilling to let his girlfriend stay in a closet with any of these men, especially Malfoy or Professor Sakurazuka.

"Well, the way we play it, it doesn't matter the gender of either person."

"Wait, so if I spin the bottle, and it lands on, let's say, Professor Sakurazuka, we would have to go into the closet for seven minutes?!" Ron cried out in horror.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to do. If you really wanted, you could try to kill each other with death glares," Fuuma said supportively.

"Don't worry; I made Seishirou-san promise not to kill anyone stuck in the closet with him," Subaru assured him. 

Ron paled.

"Anyway," Fuuma said, changing the subject, "let's start, shall we? I'll go first."

"No cheating," Kakyou said quietly. "If you get me more than twice in this game, you're not getting any for a week." Fuuma's eyes widened. He nodded quickly, and spun the bottle. It landed on Hermoine.

"So, we just stay in a closet for seven minutes, doing whatever, right?" she clarified, as she stood up and walked over to the closet.

"Yup!" Fuuma said cheerfully, closing the closet door behind them. It opened a moment later, and Satsuki was shoved outside, and then closed again. She looked around, then walked outside of the office, slamming the door. The group on the floor looked confused, except for Kakyou.

"So, what should we do while we're waiting for them?" Draco asked.

"I suppose we could play Truth or Dare, or just Truth," Kamui suggested, holding Ron down from where he was trying to run at the closet. Soft laughter from there was heard by the seven outside of it.

Ron's eyes flamed, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Ron. First, this is Hermione. She would _never cheat on you. Second, if she's laughing, they can't be making out."_

Ron glared at his _former best friend. "That. Doesn't. Help."_

Kakyou shrugged. "Then the fact that Fuuma is gay and taken _should_."

"You…. He…. What? Teachers can't be gay! They can't be straight! They can't have lives! Especially not sex lives!"

Kakyou laughed. "Seishirou, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times did you sleep with your mother before she died?" 

This question was greeted with shocked gasps from most of the room, while Subaru choked. "What kind of question is that?!" Ron cried out. "I wouldn't sleep with my mother!"

"You're not me. You didn't have my mother," Seishirou said calmly. "And to answer the question, I have no idea. It's not like I kept track. Next person…um, Ron, truth or dare?"

"Um…" The redhead glanced between Kakyou and Seishirou. "Dare?"

Seishirou smirked evilly. "Tomorrow morning, at breakfast, get down on one knee and proclaim your eternal, undying love for Harry. In front of the entire school."

"WHAT?!" 

"You can't do that, idiot," Subaru said to Seishirou. "We can't pass the turn until he does his dare, and we're not going to sit here waiting until tomorrow morning for him to propose to Harry."

"Fine, do it here, then," he pouted.

Ron gulped, and turned to face Harry, who was laughing. "Um, exactly what happens if I refuse?"

"Then I make up a worse dare, and that one you have no choice but to do."

"How can you force me?"

"You don't want to know."

Ron swallowed and went down on one knee before Harry. "Harry – "

"Use his full name," Seishirou ordered.

"Harry Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Potter, um… I will… love you for all eternity?"

"Are you leaving me for Harry?" Hermione asked, having been let out of the closet by Subaru.

"No! Of course not, love! Darling! Beloved!" Hermione and Harry were in fits of laughter. Ron pouted. "Well, fine, be that way."

"Ok, now it's Hermione's turn to spin." Hermione leaned over, and spun the bottle, which landed on Subaru. Seishirou's eyes narrowed, but Fuuma leaned over and hissed something to him, making him forcibly relax.

Hermione and Subaru stood up and entered the closet together, with Kakyou keeping track of time. Ron pressed his lips together and forced his fists to unclench.

"It's. My. Turn. Now," he said tightly. "Malfoy, truth or dare."

"Dare," Draco replied casually, glancing for a brief moment at Harry.

Ron smirked. "I dare you to… kiss Harry. – Sorry Harry."

Draco sighed. "Really Weasel, couldn't you think of something more original? That's the most basic dare in the book." He walked over to Harry, pulled his face up and placed his lips onto Harry's. They broke apart a moment later, Draco calmly wiping his lips off. "See? Nothing difficult.

"Potter, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Do you think Professor Kigai is hot?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You were staring at him the other day. Well, answer the question," Draco said, smiling slightly. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…._

"He was staring at Professor Kasumi, weren't you, Harry?" Ron said, leaping to his friend's defense.

Harry didn't answer for a moment, then: "Yes, I do."

"What?!" Ron said in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were gay? I thought we were best friends! How come you didn't trust me?!"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ron, it's that I didn't want you to freak out or anything." Harry's fists clenched. "Besides, I mainly like one person; it just so happens that he's a guy." He shrugged.

Kamui whispered to Kakyou, "That's what they _all_ say." Kakyou nodded.

"Who? Why didn't you tell me? Does Hermione know?"

"As far as I know she doesn't, but Hermione's very perceptive."

"Yeah, she's a slight empath," Fuuma interjected.

Ron glared at him. "The point _is that Harry didn't tell __me!"_

"Well boo-hoo," Kamui said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't tell my best friend either."

"Yeah, but look what happened to _us," Fuuma said._

Kamui shrugged. "It's not my fault."

"Technically, it is. _You made the choice after all."_

"Shut _up," Seishirou snapped. "It's not like you really would've been happier together than you are now, anyway."_

"Well… well… go away!" Fuuma pouted.

"Harry, it's your turn," Kamui reminded him. Just then, Subaru and Hermione were allowed out of the closet.

"Draco, if you wouldn't mind taking my turn for me, I would appreciate it," Subaru said, settling himself down next to Seishirou.

"Why not? You might get lucky and get Professor Sakurazuka."

"I _especially don't want to be in a closet with him. The end of the seven minutes would _not_ be a good time in the life of whomever opened the door," Subaru said calmly._

Draco shrugged. "Fine." He leaned over and spun the bottle.

Kamui and Fuuma both focused their attention and powers on the bottle, and it slowly landed on Harry, who blinked and blushed. "The sooner we go in the sooner it's over," the black-haired boy muttered as he strode into the closet. Draco followed silently, and the door was shut and locked behind them.

"All right, everyone out," Fuuma said quietly, shoving people out of office (Hermione forcing her hand over Ron's mouth to keep him quiet) and supporting Kakyou as he locked the office door and led him back to their room.

***

"Does it seem awfully quiet out there to you?" Harry finally asked Draco tentatively.

Draco shrugged, though Harry couldn't see it in the darkness. "The walls might be soundproof."

"We heard Hermione laughing earlier, though."

"Um… maybe it's a one-way soundproofed room?"

"Yeah, right. Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"Um, earlier, when Ron dared you to kiss me, why did you do it so easily? Most guys wouldn't be that willing to kiss another guy…."

"Yeah, well, most guys don't like other guys."

Harry blinked, as the words registered in his mind. "You…you're…you like guys? Like _that?"_

"That's what I said. You're very observant, Potter."

"But all those girls in Slytherin are always talking about how good you were in bed and…" Harry trailed off, blushing.

Draco snorted. "Please. They make up that stuff. If you actually listen to them, I vary between 9 and 12 inches. That doesn't usually happen, you know."

Harry turned a brighter shade of red, when suddenly the lights came on. "What happened?"

Draco looked over at him and held up his wand. "Ever heard of the spell 'Lumos', Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," he muttered back. He checked his watch and frowned. "We've been in here an awfully long time…."

"Oh, you'll live, you big baby."

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you…" _Actually that wouldn't be too bad… "…in a closet."_

"You're right. We should come out of the closet."

Harry choked. "Please tell me you don't know what that means!"

Draco looked at him with an odd expression. "What are you talking about? I said that we should come out of the closet. You know, like break open the door or something?"

They shot spell after spell at the door, but none worked. "That's weird," said Harry, panting. "It's almost like something's holding it shut…."

"I Dreamt this last night," Draco said mournfully. "But I thought I just dreamt it, rather than _Dreamt it."_

"… And that makes _so much sense to me." Harry thought for a moment. "Wait, you dreamt about me? And you didn't think it was a nightmare?"_

"Uh…well… you see… ok, I'll tell you, but if this goes out of this ro…closet, I'll make your life miserable-r." Harry nodded, so Draco continued. "Well, I've had this crush on you for about two years now, so it doesn't really surprise me when I dream of you, because I'm used to it. Satisfied?"

Harry blinked. And blinked again. And again. "Wha…?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I said it once; I'm not going to say it again."

"You… like… _me?"_

"Shut _up, Potter, it's not like every other girl in school doesn't, too," Draco muttered, turning and facing the wall._

Yet again, Harry blinked. "Well… I just found out that the guy I like likes me too; please forgive me."

"Yeah? Who is it?" Draco asked, wondering to himself if he could get away with murdering this guy.

"You honestly don't know? Wow, you're an idiot. Don't worry, I still love you anyway."

"Potter, how am I supposed to….what?"

Harry hesitantly leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I love you, idiot."

"You just need someone to help you pass Potions."

"Yeah, that too." He smiled, and Draco kissed him back.

"Well, I'll think about the Potions part."

"What about the other part?"

"I love you too, of course." 

Harry hit him lightly over the head. "It wasn't an 'of course', silly. You didn't tell me, so I didn't know!"

The door opened and Fuuma smirked. "Ha! Finally, one couple that got together with_out bloodshed! My new record! And you thought I couldn't do it!"_

"Of course I didn't. You're an idiot," Kamui commented idly, from behind him.

"Hey, who'd you always come to for help in your schoolwork?"

"Subaru."

"When we were kids, baka."

"Uh, kaa-san and Kotori."

"Shut up, brat."

Harry glanced at Draco. "These people are supposed to help us beat Voldemort?" he whispered to him.

"Well, it'll still be an interesting year," Draco promised, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled back. _It definitely will._

**Epilogue -- WARNING! COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY OOC EPILOGUE! HUMOROUS PURPOSES ONLY!**

"Hey, I get to destroy humanity!" Fuuma snapped at the man across the table.

"No, I get to destroy it!" Lord Voldemort hissed back.

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Ok, we're not getting anywhere with this. I say we settle this by arm wrestling!"

Voldemort looked at Fuuma's hand, then at his own. "Deal."

*SLAM*

"Woohooo!! I won! I get to destroy humanity again!" Fuuma cheered.

"You cheated!" Voldemort snarled from where he was massaging his arm.

"Well, of course I did! I'm the villain, remember?"

~*Owari*~

PoP – I apologize for that epilogue. Angel is an idiot.

A – And the story was MY idea, so any criticisms or comments would be appreciated!

PoP – Be glad that we didn't do the Grease/X idea. That would have been just _scary_!!!

A – But Subaru's so perfect to play Rizzo! He's the perfect slut!

PoP & Subaru – *Bonk*

Seishirou – I wish.


End file.
